


My Dreams For You

by Little_Stargazer



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: "This isn't how it was supposed to go, Zack. I'm so sorry." In her final moments, Kagome is able to divulge her dreams for her little brother, even if he's not there to hear them. Lucky for her, the jewel will grant one last wish for its dying host.





	My Dreams For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> **This is intended to be a oneshot, but I might do more with it later? **

" _ **The sky is so bleak and depressing…"**_

Despite that thought that raced through her mind, bold blue eyes were unable to tear aware from the dim sky. Dark clouds blocked out the sunlight, and a low rumble of a thunderstorm could be heard growing louder as it crept closer to where she laid, utterly motionless as time drew in on itself for her. She felt the lingering embrace of pain with each breath she took, her lungs burning with each attempt she made. As if her body knew that, in the end, these attempts would mean nothing at all.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she slowly opened them once more as a cold droplet from the sky collided against her cheek. More followed the first, drop after drop cascading from the ominous clouds and down to her. She felt the warm, tacky blood start to slowly wash away from her bruised and broken skin. Even though it was a cold rain, it somehow felt warm compared to the numbness settling over her like a heavy blanket.

The rain grew heavier. It almost felt as if the heavens above were weeping for the lives lost, washing clean the land that had become sullied and soiled with the blood of many. A streak of bright lightning tore through the sky, momentarily lighting up the world around her. For a moment, only a moment, she was able to see a spot free of clouds. As soon as it appeared, it faded, the bold blue drifting away as the light faded.

She felt her hands tightening and untightening, her blunt nails digging into her palms as she fought to keep moving, fought to keep holding on, even though she knew that nothing would ever come out of it. Not anymore. The fingers of her right hand grazed something small and round. With a great bit of effort, she managed to pull it into her grasp.

Though she could not see it, she knew what it was.

A familiar face flashed through her tiring mind, and it felt like a punch to her stomach as she was sent reeling. The harsh sting of tears began to burn at her eyes. The sky above her turned into a blur of dark hues as a desperate whimper came from her.

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

A weak sob tore free from her throat, the harsh wave ricocheting through her body as a new wave of pain shot through her like lightning. The pain became too much too fast, and her breathing turned even more labored as that face appeared again, smiling brightly at her

" _ **This isn't how I wanted it to turn out. I wish I could tell you that to your face…"**_

" _You're gonna come back, right?"_

_Kagome froze at the prying voice that came from behind her. A second later, she turned, deep blue eyes meeting a shade identical to hers. She pouted, crinkling her nose up as she set a hand to her hip "What kind of question is that?" was all she could manage in response._

_Zack shrugged. "... just a feeling, I guess," he said, slowly glancing down. Kagome frowned and closed the space between her and the younger boy. When she stopped in front of him, she was struck with the realization of how tall he'd gotten in her spotty attendance at home since her trips through the well began. The twelve-year-old boy was nearly as tall as her, if only an inch or two under her own height at fifteen years old. A fond smile rested on her lips as she set a hand on his head. The next second she roughly fluffed up his hair. The action brought a bright smile to his face the moment she did it, and he leaned into her touch._

" _Hey! Have a little bit more faith in your big-sis here," Kagome teased him quietly as she let her fingers fall from his dark locks. "Don't you always tell me to believe in myself?"_

_Zack was slow to nod his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. The next second Kagome let out a startled gasp when he abruptly threw his arms over her shoulders and crushed her into him for a strong and tight hug. She blinked, frozen like a deer in headlights, before a quiet chuckle fell from her. She brought her arms up around him, returning the hug with as much vigor as she could muster- not that it compared to his any. "Come back soon, Kagome," he muttered into her neck._

" _Always," she responded. "After this, the jewel should be complete. I'll be coming back for good in no time, just you watch."_

" _I'm holding you to that one," he said, taking her words as if they were a promise. Coming from his sister, they pretty much were. He pulled away from the hug and grinned at her. A second later, he turned and snatched her yellow bag up before she could blink. "I'll see you off to the well!" The next second, he was out the door. "Race ya'!"_

" _Oh, you're on!" Kagome cried as she bolted after him, both of them loudly bounding towards that ancient wooden well that served as her path to the past._

" _ **This isn't how it was supposed to go, Zack. I'm so sorry."**_

With a great bit of effort, she managed to turn her head just enough to spot the pink jewel resting in her right hand. It sparkled so innocently, even under the dark sky. That radiant pink glow both soothing and deceptive all the same. She let her head drop back so she was looking upward again, a harsh breath falling from her as keeping her eyes open began to get challenging.

" _ **I'm sorry, Zack. I don't think I can come home anymore, but…"**_

The jewel in her hand began to glow, that soft pink light expanding and growing stronger, and her hooded eyes finally slid closed.

" _ **Try not to be too upset. Sometimes these things happen, and we can't control them. It'll be okay, that I do promise."**_

Another loud rumble of thunder traversed the sky overhead, shaking the ground as it rolled over the area.

" _ **I want you to grow, and become a person you're proud to be. I… I want you to live your dreams and follow your heart, no matter where it leads you. I just hope it goes a lot better for you than it did me…"**_

With her eyes closed, she failed to see the glow burning even brighter. A pink aura overtook the area, flowers blooming in its soothing embrace.

" _ **I want you to stay strong even though I'm not going to be there anymore. I want you to rise whenever you get knocked down. I know you can. I know I can't be there, but I wish I could be alongside you every step of the way."**_

It felt like memories were slipping away as a damning numb wave washed through her entire body, a weight leaving her as her last breath escaped her lungs.

" _ **This is my goodbye, Zack."**_

* * *

**The scenery was the same old, same old as he made his way to that old well his sister used as a portal. It was quiet and oddly peaceful as he continued on his way. He didn't know what was urging him to the old thing. Something inside him told him to go, and here he was going down that same path he'd walk with Kagome all the time.**

**It soon came into sight, and his steps stuttered to a halt at spotting a familiar figure sitting on the lip of the well with her back facing him. The moment he saw her, the breath he held inside his lungs escaped. He threw an arm up and started to run the rest of the way.**

" **You're back!" Zack yelled to get his sister's attention. "Kagome, hey!" he shouted, nearly tripping in his rush to get to her.**

**He came to a halt when he saw her still sitting like that with her back facing him. It was then he saw she was wearing a completely different set of clothes, something he'd never seen her in before. He liked to think he knew her style good enough to say that she'd never be caught wearing that getup.**

" **What's up?" Zack asked, and he didn't hesitate to walk around the well to be on the side she was facing. He smiled when he saw that it was really her sitting there. The white dress she wore billowed in the breeze, black locks lifting and swaying behind her. Her feet were bare but unscathed and it looked odd to him. "What are you wearing?" he asked then, blue eyes lighting up in humor.**

**She was silent, blue eyes watching the sky, and he slowly looked up to see what she was looking at. He saw nothing but a clear sky with white clouds. After a moment, he heard her sigh, and he turned back to look at her. "Kagome?"**

**She finally looked at him, and a serene smile flittered onto her face as she slowly stood up. The white dress she wore reached her knees and seemed to glow impossibly bright when he got a better look at it. It was almost as if it was made of light itself.**

" **I'm glad I can see you one last time," she whispered, stepping up to him. Zack frowned at her words.**

" **Huh? One last time? What do you mean?" The words didn't level with him. This… wasn't she back to stay for good?**

 **She held a hand out to him, and he reached for it out of reflex. She didn't feel real when he touched her. She felt like he always imagined a cloud would feel like. Soft, airy, and kinda like a feather, but not really something solid. Something that'd drift away as easily as smoke. She squeezed his hand, but he couldn't feel it, despite he was able to** see **her doing so. "... Kagome?" he whispered her name, the word nearly getting lodged in his throat as it struggled to come out.**

" **I have to go soon," she said, looking away as she shook her head. "I couldn't sit and wait for you to show up much longer."**

" **What are you saying?"**

**She didn't seem to hear him, even as she looked back at him, a smile lighting up her face. It was then that he was able to see her eyes. They… They looked so sad. Like she wanted to cry, but she was too tired to keep at it.**

" **This isn't how it was supposed to go, Zack. I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I don't think I can come home anymore."**

" **But you're right here." He said, and he tried to grip her hand tighter, but it only felt like he was squeezing smoke between his fingers. "You… You're already home," he said, his voice going quieter. "C'mon, let's go," he pleaded, trying to tug her into walking with him. She didn't budge any.**

" **Try not to be too upset," she spoke softly. "Sometimes these things happen and we can't control them. It'll be okay," she said. "That I do promise."**

" **You're not making any sense," Zack said, and he saw her shake her head. She lifted her free hand and used it to tuck her hair behind her ear.**

" **I want you to grow, and become a person you're proud to be," she said as if he never spoke. "I… I want you to live your dreams and follow your heart, no matter where it leads you. I just hope it goes a lot better for you than it did me…"**

" **Kagome, please," he pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest. It sounded like she was… "Let's just head back home."**

" **I want you to stay strong even though I'm not going to be there anymore," Kagome said, letting her eyes close. "I want you to rise whenever you get knocked down. I know you can. I know I can't be there, but I wish I could be alongside you every step of the way."**

**Tears began to build up, and he tried to hold onto her hand even when he felt it slipping out of his grasp. "No, no," he begged, shaking his head. "Kagome…?"**

**She looked back at him and that same smile rested on her peaceful face. Slowly she lifted a hand and rested it on his head, fingers threading through his messy black locks. Without warning, he felt her scruff his hair.**

" **This is my goodbye, Zack." She said quietly, and she let her hand fall from his mussed hair. He looked at her with wide eyes, and he looked on as she began to turn translucent. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he reached for her.**

" **No, no, stay!" He pleaded, "come back!"**

**She faded away into pink and white sparkles that flittered and slowly drifted upwards. Tears blurred his vision and he dived to try and pull her into a hug before her form could fade away completely. He landed on his hands and knees when he only grabbed at empty space.**

**He pulled himself up some, gripping the lip of the well to pull his knees underneath him. A choked sob fell from his lips as he turned to look for any trace of her, but nothing remained. She was gone.**

**He slowly climbed back onto his feet, but a pink sparkle on the ground caught his attention. He froze and spotted the pink jewel his sister had been piecing back together. Carefully, he reached to pick it up.**

**It felt weightless in his palm. Before long it went the same way as Kagome had, turning translucent and flittering away in pink and white sparkles.**

When he woke up it was still early. He sat up slowly, the covers pooling around his lap as he glanced down at his hands. He sat there in silence, tears slowly returning to him as he bowed his head. He tugged his knees up to his chest and cried.

* * *

Blue eyes peered down the black abyss of the wooden well. He'd fallen to his knees, bracing his arms on the lip of the well and resting his head in them. It was quiet around him, the setting sun bleeding into the sky as night finally fell.

"I can't stay any longer, Kagome," Zack whispered into the black depths.

Months had passed since she last went through the well, and it'd been half a year already. Even though he knew his words weren't going to her, it never stopped him from hanging out by the well every night since he had that last dream about her. Since she came to say her goodbyes

"You told me to follow my dreams, and I'm gonna do just that," he said. "Tonight I'm leaving to join SOLDIER." He stood up, and he roughly patted his hand against the aged wood a few times as if saying a farewell to a good friend. "I dunno if you can hear me, but I promise I'll make you proud." He let his back face the well, turning to the path that'd lead him away from it.

As he took a step, he found himself hesitating. He came to a slow halt after another two steps, and he turned his head to peer over his shoulder. For a moment he could've sworn he saw a wisp of black hair, but when he followed it, nothing but shadows greeted him. He held a hand out to the well. A second later, he clenched his hand into a taut fist, turning his attention down to the ground underneath him.

He wished she was there to see him off.


End file.
